


wish i were heather.

by qollzzz



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Highschool AU, Hurt Damian Wayne, M/M, Same Age, no beta we die like robins, no superpowers, tags fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qollzzz/pseuds/qollzzz
Summary: “Wanna know what’s funny?”“What?”“That varsity looks better on you than it ever did on me.” Jon smiles widely towards his friend, not noticing his breath hitch from hearing that.Damian didn’t care that his stomach did flips and his heart rate picked up a bit. Warmth flooded his chest and traveled all through his body. Luckily he could be able to blame his red cheeks from the harsh cold. There is no denying it now, he is utterly, undeniably in love with Jonathan Kent.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 127





	wish i were heather.

_** I still remember ** _

_** Third of December ** _

_** Me in your sweater ** _

_** You said it looked better ** _

_** On me, than it did you ** _

_** Only if you knew ** _

_** How much I liked you ** _

It was a chilly Monday morning in Gotham. The tanned male that had been blessed with the sun’s rays is currently outside the Wayne manor. He doesn’t know exactly how it came to this but really it has to do with the male that is next to him. 

Damian glances at his friend, Jonathan Kent whom was rambling over something the male was half listening to. It was not his fault per say really, if anything it’s Kent’s fault. How can anyone not allow their mind to succumb to admiration. That damn boy scout smile could light someone’s depressing mood up. Not to mention his baby blue eyes that rival the clearest of skies. The male’s body grew from all his time training with their high school football team. No longer was he that scrawny male with gangly limbs. Nope, Kent is now a man with upper and lower body muscles. He proportioned his build so both would be balanced out greatly. Maybe all that muscles helped him grow in height as well, the slightly shorter male thought with a distasteful frown. He still has to look up a bit if he ever wants to meet with Jonathan’s eyes. 

“Are you listening, Dami?” Jonathan asks the green eyed male who snaps from his thoughts.His expression changes one to uninterested and nods in confirmation.

“Yes haystack, now can we get out of this weather? Need I remind you that we have been outside for more than an hour already.” Damian voices his complaints out rather bluntly. This Gotham cold air is nipping his cheeks that were not covered by his black coat. He was lucky that there was no harsh winds today or else his eyes would have been watery and red a little. 

“What?” Jonathan smirks, amusement swirling in those blues of his. “Can’t handle a little cold, Wayne?” He knows that if he pushes a little on Damian’s pride it would start some kind of challenge between the two. They both know it, after all they had been friends for a very while now. 

A scowl makes his way to the tanned male. “I can.” Damian’s hands curl into fists as he shoves then inside his pockets. A very displeased expression replaces his scowl when realizing what Jon did. He exhaled and can see his breath come out a tiny cloud. The chilly air was only getting even more colder and Damian actually wishes that Pennyworth has made his homemade hot chocolate by the time they were done with their shenanigans. 

Unbeknownst to the shorter male, Jon had taken his varsity jacket off, not once bothered by the cold. He draped the item around Damian’s shoulders and almost gave a tiny laugh. The male looked incredibly small in his jacket for their statures were different. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Damian gripped the hem of the Jonathan’s sweater, ignoring the overwhelming warmth that swirled in his heart. 

“Nah, you look like you need it more. Come on we can head back now. We went on quite of a far walk from the manor.” And the two did, they went for a walk on the estate grounds just because they wanted to stretch their limbs outside. 

“Yeah,” Damian holds on the jacket tightly around him with a distant look. His thumb runs itself from the material and he almost wanted to yell at his heart for skipping a beat. 

“Wanna know what’s funny?”

“What?”

“That varsity looks better on you than it ever did on me.” Jon smiles widely towards his friend, not noticing his breath hitch from hearing that. 

Damian didn’t care that his stomach did flips and his heart rate picked up a bit. Warmth flooded his chest and traveled all through his body. Luckily he could be able to blame his red cheeks from the harsh cold. There is no denying it now, he is utterly, undeniably in love with Jonathan Kent.

_** But I watch your eyes, as she ** _

_** Walks by ** _

_** What a sight for ** _

_** Sore eyes ** _

_** Brighter than a ** _

_** Blue sky ** _

_** She's got you ** _

_** Mesmerized ** _

_** While I die ** _

Damian opens his locker while Jonathan stands next to him, leaning against the pale gray lockers. His friend is talking his ear off as the green eyed male switches his History book for his Art one. It’s already lunch time for their high school and Damian has Art after their lunch break so he might as well be prepared. 

The raven male then notices his friend has ceased his talking. His eyebrows furrowed and glanced at Jon. The sunshine male has rosy colored cheeks as he stares right across from where they stood. Damian follows the male’s line of vision and sees who is the cause of his friend being star stuck. 

It is Heather, the school’s beauty. The female who also happens to be the head cheerleading captain. Her long silky brown hair bounces gracefully as she laughs about something with her friend. Her blue eyes twinkle under the fluorescent school lights. Pale milky skin compliments her features beautifully with her charming petal pink lips. 

“Isn’t she just something?” Jonathan mutters lowly town his friend with a dazed expression. One would never expect the head captain of the football team to have a silly crush on a female. 

“Yeah.” Damian gulps inaudibly. Hot, pulsing anger ran through his veins. He wanted to shout, yell, scream that he was here. That he had been here all along but knew if he did, Damian would just look immature. Instead he ignores the heat surging in his chest and the jealously clouding his brain. 

_** Why would you ever kiss me? ** _

_** I'm not even half, as pretty ** _

_** You gave her your sweater ** _

_** It's just polyester, but you like her better ** _

_** Wish I were Heather ** _

Damian is ditched by Jonathan durning their lunch break. Naturally the raven male showed that he was unfazed by being left behind but kept his composure. He will just hang around with their other friend without him. He doesn’t need Kent around to enjoy his lunch. 

“Wow look at Jonny boy over there,” Colin whispers to everyone sitting at their usual table. The group of friends turn their heads and see Jonathan next to Heather and the rest of the football players along with the cheerleaders. It wouldn’t be odd to see Jonathan conversing with his team but the only thing that made the scene really stand out was Heather wearing Jonathan’s varsity sweater. 

Damian turns his head back to his lunch that stood in front of him. Uneasiness settled in his stomach and he pushes his vegan meal away from him. He is sick to his stomach and the male knows exactly why. 

“Something wrong, Dami?” Maya asks, genuine worry lacing her tone. 

“I’m fine, just not hungry.” The tan male reassures her. He swallows the lump in his throat and stands up from his seat. “I just realized that I perhaps have forgotten to grab a book for a class assignment from the library. I will see you all later then.” 

Damian bids them goodbye, not wanting to hear his friends gossiping like old ladies about the subject of Jonathan and Heather. He thinks—no knows his heart cannot handle to hear the words of his friends. 

_** Watch as she stands with ** _

_** Her holding your hand ** _

_** Put your arm 'round her shoulder ** _

_** Now I'm getting colder ** _

_** But how could I hate her? ** _

_** She's such an angel ** _

_** But then again, kinda ** _

_** Wish she were dead,  ** _

The unsociable male finds himself stuck at a party, all his friends drag him into. It didn’t help that his own family encouraged him to go either, Grayson complaining that you only live once so Damian should rebel a little. Todd and Drake made similar comments as well—hell even Pennyworth and father as well. However those last two said not to drink any alcohol if there was any, both claiming that young males should not drink until they are 21.

So here Damian finds himself, leaning against the staircase wall. His friends all left the moment they arrived here, wanting to let loose and unwind, whatever that meant. Most likely Damian would find himself to be the caretaker of the evening so he promised that he would not drink. He will let his friends do as they please but he will collect them when it’s time to go. 

The male looks at the party uninterested. High schoolers were dancing and some were even rubbing against each other. In the corner he could see people playing beer pong, howling in joy as the ball lands in those red party cups. Another corner there was a group of people in a circle and an empty beer bottle is in the middle, spinning with every take. 

Damian sighs, absolutely regretting coming to this activity. He looks down at his phone and just wonders if Jonathan came to this party as well. He mentioned that he was coming for it was to celebrate the win of yesterday night’s football game and the star quarterback had to come. But his green eyes has not picked up any sight of him and wondered truly if Kent did come at all. Though it is a little hard to imagine the innocent farm boy here at this awful event. 

A tiny amused smirk crept on his face but was swiped off when he heard that familiar melodious laugh he adored. He turned his head towards the direction it came from and wished he never did. 

Jonathan is here all right, but with Heather. The female wore the male’s jacket again but also had the male’s hand around her shoulder. They were incredibly close to each other, both caught up in their own little world, not caring about a boy with green eyes staring at them. 

In that moment he wished he could pull that girl from Jonathan’s hold and kiss those lips of his but he couldn’t. Not when Heather has done nothing to him. She is nothing but innocent in this situation, it’s not her fault that Jonathan just likes her. Damian could understand why he likes her, really he could.

Heather is a social butterfly that gets along with just about anyone. She volunteers at any event, whether it’s a food drive or a soup kitchen. She is incredibly kind to all and never hostile with anyone. She is an angel so he couldn’t hate her but maybe if she didn’t existed, Damian could probably had a happy ending.

Who was he fooling, Jonathan would like anyone that is the complete opposite of Damian. 

_** As she walks by ** _

_** What a sight for ** _

_** Sore eyes ** _

_** Brighter than a ** _

_** Blue sky ** _

_** She's got you ** _

_** Mesmerized ** _

_** While I die ** _

A familiar burning sensation swirls back into his chest. Millions of thoughts force themselves in his brain. Is he not good enough? What does Heather have that he doesn’t? Was it because he was a male and that Jonathan is straight?

_** Why would you ever kiss me? ** _

_** I'm not even half, as pretty ** _

_** You gave her your sweater ** _

_** It's just polyester, but you like her better ** _

_** I wish I were Heather ** _

No, Damian knew Jonathan had shown some interest in males, it’s sad to say but Damian helped him discover that portion of his friend’s sexuality. 

It was the end of their junior year. Damian has already come out to his friends and family that he was indeed gay. He knew by the beginning of his freshman year but kept that bit to himself on why he started liking boys. Jonathan at the time expressed that he might like boys as well as girls but he didn’t know so Damian did what every friend might have done. He kissed Jonathan and his friend gave a quick reaction back. The blue eyed male kissed him back and when the two pulled apart, Jonathan grinned widely. 

He thanked Damian and told him, he liked boys. Jonathan found himself to be bisexual that day and Damian was beyond elated to help his friend discover his true sexuality. 

The tan male only replied with a basic response of anything to help for a friend. The two hung out, no awkward silences falling between them. You would think that after kissing a friend it would make the atmosphere a little tense but in probably brought them even closer as friends. 

Jonathan didn’t know but that kiss meant a lot to Damian. He had known in their beginning of junior year that he had fallen for his best friend when Jon gave him his jacket. Kissing Jon felt like a dream come true true even if the kiss only lasted for ten seconds. It felt beyond real for he never thought he would kiss the person he is deeply infatuated with. 

_** Wish I were Heather ** _

However Damian can kiss his dreams of it ever happening again. Jonathan likes Heather. Heather likes Jonathan. The quarterback and cheerleader like each other. It’s the perfect story that they can tell their loved ones. Two perfect human beings that will last in an everlasting relationship for their love is pure, wholesome. 

The tan male couldn’t help but wish he were Heather. 

_** Wish I were Heather ** _

_** Why would you ever kiss me? ** _

_** I'm not even half as pretty ** _

_** You gave her your sweater ** _

_** It's just polyester, but you like her better ** _

_** Wish I were ** _

“Hey Damian!” Jonathan finally takes notice of his presence and greets him. He brings himself with Heather latched on his arm to the green eyed male’s place. 

“Hello Kent, Williams.” Damian curtly replies uncaring if his tone comes out harsh or bitter. He simply doesn’t care about being kind to the ones that are causing even more heartache by standing near him. 

The two people only nod and believed it was Damian just being Damian. They know how rude he can come off as but it was just how his tone is. 

“I’m going to go get a drink, Jon. I’ll be right back,” Heather softly says. She pats Jonathan’s hand with a smile that can melt one’s worries away. 

“Alright,” Jonathan nods and watches as she walks away. He turns to his shorter friend with a grin so wide it might break his face. “Crazy how I started liking her in our junior year.” The male admits and scratches his neck, as if embarrassed to say his tiny secret out loud.

Damian’s eyes widen a fraction upon hearing that, he wets his dry lips and gave an empty laugh. “Is this before or after we kissed, Kent?” 

Jonathan looks at Damian and then it suddenly clicks at what the male meant. “Umm...a little bit before?”

Hands turn into fists. “You kissed a boy while you liked a girl?”

“Well I just wanted to make sure I was bisexual—I don’t understand, are you mad?” Jon’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. He doesn’t understand what this is about. 

“Of course!” Damian almost roared out but with the loud music in the background and chattering of people it wouldn’t matter if he did. “Why would you even reciprocate the gesture back? I’m not even pretty as she is—she is the one that is wearing your varsity jacket.“ His voice cracks almost and he shakes his head. “I really thought I would have a chance,” the male quietly states. 

Damian gives no chance for Jonathan to respond back. He knows the male won’t chase after him, not when Heather was already coming back. The male shot a text to Maya, telling her he left the party. She gave an okay and said she will ask for a reason later. 

So the unsociable male left in his car, driving back to the manor where he wants nothing but to sleep this whole night off. He is too emotionally drained and he doesn’t need any of his family to bear witness of his vulnerability. Damian might actually slip a few tears if they continue asking why he came early and why he looks so tired. 

Damian drives quietly home while mentally wishing he were the one beside Jon, wishing he were Heather. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I wanted angst and this song mixed with it so yeah.


End file.
